Start As A Team, Fight As A Team
by PepperLana
Summary: The USS Enterprise is under attack after new recruits join their crew. Manipulation and suspicion brings new threats to Captain Kirks team, as a series of destructions pulls the crew into unavoidable danger. How can James Kirk help his crew when he can barely help himself. Kirk,Spock friendship.Eventual Kirk/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Hi, this is my first Star Trek fanfic- I hope you like it. This chapter is not the best, since I need to introduce my OC and build the unsteady emotional conflict that Kirk is having and how being Captain has effected him. This story is going to build up to the action and drama, with some plot twists ;) The next chapter will uncover more about my OC and the villain. Enjoy!**

* * *

James Kirk stood at the edge of the slowly descending stairs leading towards the base of the USS Enterprise. As much as he loved spending much needed time on earth, there was only so much you could do to distract yourself from missing the thrill of such a high powered job on board the Enterprise.

His eyes wandered along the huge silver frame, as groups of cadets passed by him in a blur. This ship was a part of him, after everything he'd been through it was aboard this ship where he'd been transformed into a stronger reliable man, capable of leading an entire crew. It was here, where Jim Kirk truly felt like himself.

The past shade of his former life was still there, every so often when the enterprise stationed on Earth for schedule repairs and safety checks and the crew was given a leave of absence for some much need time off Jim would still end up in a dim lighted bar full of women that would be willing to come home with him in a heartbeat. But it wasn't as satisfying as it felt before. Something was missing from his life, and no amount of one night stands was going to help him.

"Jim". Bones called distracting him from his daydream as he continued further down the steps, his eyes glued to his friend stand a few metres away from him. Grinning Jim pulled his bag over his shoulders and walked quickly towards his friend.

"Bones! It's good to see you again, how's your break been?". As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

God he sounded eager.

The look in Bones's eyes confirmed how sad he sounded. It had only been 2 weeks, why was he acting like this.

McCoy stared intently at Kirk for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Fine." He said slowly narrowing his eyes slightly. "It was only two weeks Jim". He whispered leaning in closer. "Are you feeling all right?".

Great way to start off the year. Make one of your closest friends assume that you're either high or insane.

The truth was the two weeks away from the Enterprise had felt like the longest two weeks of his life. Jim had spent most of his time counting down the days until he was Captain again.

"I'm fine Bones". Jim rolled his eyes walking alongside McCoy not daring to meet his eyes again. "Just relieved to be back".

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you're working too hard Jim.". McCoy muttered frowning. "You need some time to relax, to get away from the pressure of leading a crew. It's getting to you".

"And you worry too much, but you don't see me complaining". Kirk glanced sideways quickly feeling his smile grow at the sight of the man walking next to him. "Come on Bones!". He shouted throwing his arm around McCoy's neck tugging him closer. "We're going to have fun this time, who knows what's going to happen."

McCoy pulled away as the two came to a stop outside the Enterprise. "I do, and let's see if you still find in fun in a few hours." He said walking on board the ship.

Jim frowned feeling the edge to his voice. "Why, I thought it was back to work like normal?". He said standing in the doorway of the ship.

"Oh it will be." McCoy said turning around to face Jim, his brown hair falling slightly over his face. "After we've assigned new recruits."

_New recruits. _Jim sighed feeling his smile fade as he followed McCoy through to the bridge of the Enterprise.

He'd completely forgot about the new recruits coming for interviews to be assigned to the USS Enterprise.

The number of job placements rising as people either quit to join a less demanding ship or _other reasons_ which he tried to keep at the back of his mind. Either way each new recruit would be asked a series of questions from both him, McCoy and Commander Spock, before it was decided if they'd earned a place on the Enterprise.

"How long do you think it's gong to take?". Jim sighed pulling his fingers through his messy blonde hair, was it too much to ask for just a normal day.

"It depends, how thorough do you think Spock's interviews are?". McCoy smirked as his eyes met Jim's.

Jim smirked, feeling the same sinking feeling in his stomach as he'd had when he'd first laid eyes on McCoy at the mention of Spock's name. The way he was acting was getting ridiculous now. He shouldn't miss his crew this much.

"Doctor McCoy, to answer your question personally, I will make sure that each and every interview taking place today will give us the correct information to determinate the candidates value upon the ship". Spock said entering the bridge, as he walked towards the two men his eyes glancing at their faces quickly.

"Thorough". McCoy muttered under his breath as Spock made his way towards them.

Jim smiled at the sight of the calm expression placed on Spock's face. On a normal day it would look as blank as ever, put something about the way Spock spoke told Jim that he wasn't the only person glad to be back on board the Enterprise.

"Captain. I'm sure everything is in place for this morning's interviews?". Spock said staring at Jim, his brown eyes focused on his face.

"Sure they are". Jim muttered feeling his good mood fade. He really didn't want to interview a bunch of recruits whose name he would forget in a heartbeat. "How many are there going to be, Spock?".

"20, sir." Spock replied walking towards his station.

"Okay. Let's get this over and done with". Jim replied sitting in his chair.

All he had to do was get through the morning, and then everything would get back to normal. He would finally be able to feel like a whole person again.

* * *

Jane Walker stood at the entrance of the USS Enterprise feeling her heartbeat increase. Each gulp of breath that entered her lungs made no difference to the squeezing feeling of nerves in her chest.

It was one thing to be interviewed by the crew of the highest ranking ship of Starfleet. But to be _late _was another thing entirely. Quickly she rushed up the steps of the ship to board the enterprise ignoring the stares she got from the odd crew member along the way.

Panic grew in the pit of her stomach as she struggled to find her way. Each hallway leading to a different one, making her even later for the most important interview of her career.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?". A Russian accent spoke nervously from behind her. Jane turned to face the young man, noticing his cheeks reddening at her stares. He looked way to young to be a member of the crew. His curly hair falling in random places on his head made her grin slightly.

"Oh, yes. My names Jane Walker? I'm here for my interview." She said quickly feeling he stomach drop once more, nothing was going right today. "I have no idea where to go". she said quietly forcing her confidence exposure not to crumble. Memories of her brothers words of reassurance on her first day entering Starfleet ran through her ears, making her smile slightly.

"Of course! My names Pavel Chekov". He said quickly smiling at the dark haired woman. "Please follow me!". Chekov said walking quickly in the opposite direction.

Jane felt the tension in her body ease slightly as she followed Chekov down the long hallway. At least the first person she'd met on board the Enterprise seemed kind, and sweet enough to give her directions. She could only hope that the rest of the crew would be as kind as Chekov was.

Quickly the pair reached the hallway leading up towards the bridge before Jane felt the butterfly's enter her stomach again.

She was never any good at interviews, her nerves always took the better of her. Sighing deeply she followed the young man before smoothing down her hair and entering the bridge, she could feel her mouth open at the side in front of her, the room looked like something out of the textbooks she studied out of.

"Captain!". She heard Chekov say in front of her as her eyes were glued to the surroundings of the room. "I believe this is your last interviewee". He said brightly before turning to Jane nervously.

Jane felt her body freeze as all eyes in the room turned to her.

* * *

Jim felt his mouth turn into a familiar smile as the room went silent. All eyes on the new recruit standing in the doorway her eyes focused on the room, before slowly glancing at the faces around her.

Finally his day was turning around.

The young brunette licked her lips nervously as she entered the room slowly, her green eyes glancing from Chekov to the rest of the crew. Her fingers nervously gripping the edge of her dress, immediately making her seem younger than she actually was. Her dark hair framed her faced making her pale skin seem more transparent than normal, softly landing past her shoulders.

The silence became uncomfortable as the everyone waited for each other to speak.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but found himself lost for words. For once in his life it seemed like he couldn't think of anything to say that would make this situation less uncomfortable than it already was.

The silence was unbearable.

Think of something to say. Anything that can cut the tension.

"You must be the last recruit." Spock said finally speaking, catching the new woman's attention. Her green eyes stayed on Spock's face. "Miss Jane Walker?". He asked looking up from the screen containing all of her information.

"Yes". She spoke softly noticeably calmer at the sight of Spock speaking. "I'd like to apologise for being late, I got lost on my way here. If it wasn't for Mr. Chekov I'm afraid I'd still be searching through the ship". She smiled warmly at the young crew member. Jim eyed her smile warily, feeling annoyed at his lack of words. Usually his was the first to speak to a woman, with a witty line and a charming smile; but here he was being outspoken by Spock and replaced by Chekov. For God sake the Russian was basically a kid, why was he jealous of him?

Jim stood up quickly walking closer to the dark haired woman swiftly. "I'd like to introduce myself Jane, I'm Captain Jim Kirk." He smiled quickly taking Jane's hand, winking quickly at the woman.

"It's an honour to meet you and everyone here Captain, you have no idea what it means to me being here today." Jane smiled glancing at the rest of the crew, who in turn smiled back.

"If it's okay with you Miss Walker, I'd like to ask you a few questions before it's decided if you have a place on board". Spock interrupted, causing Jane to drop Kirk's hand in an instant.

"Of course Commander, is there anything wrong with my application?". She breathed quickly tucking her hair behind one ear.

"I'd just like to clarify a few details in private if that is acceptable with you?". Spock replied opening an arm to leading Jane further away from the crew.

Jim smiled watching the brunette walk away talking worriedly with Spock. How on earth was he lucky enough to be landed with a recruit like her.

Bones stood up walking behind Jim with Uhura next to him. "Close your mouth Jim, your drooling on the floor". He whispered nudging him in the ribs.

"Don't tell me you don't like what you see Bones, finally my days turning around".

"Stop leering. We have a job to do, and we need a Captain that wont spend the whole time staring at the new recruits". Uhura whispered folding her arms over her chest, staring at Kirk until he caught her eye line.

"I wasn't leering." Jim raised an eyebrow at Uhura before turning to face the rest of the crew. "I was simply analysing our latest recruit".

Sulu smiled staring after Spock. "And what's your final conclusion, Captain?".

"Miss Walker will fit in perfectly here". Jim smiled sitting in his captains chair.

"You're unbelievable." Uhura muttered sitting back down with a sigh, her eyes glaring at Kirk.

"Thanks". Jim winked sinking further into his chair.

Despite the comfort of being back on board the enterprise the familiar empty feeling settled in Jim's stomach. Something wasn't quit right, like a storm was about to hit and they were sitting right in the middle of it. Everything would feel better once they continued with their mission. Jim would finally feel like himself again, finally feel like he had a home.

* * *

**Please Review if you liked it so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane could feel her heart racing slightly as she sat in a office opposite Commander Spock, the introduction had gone well. Or as well as any interview could go, without her making a complete fool of herself.

Her thoughts went back to the rest of the crew, they all seemed nice, professional. Adding new recruits on board an already tight crew could be tough, everyone already knew each other- knew the teams strengths and weaknesses, and here she was the outsider. Again.

"The only thing that I have to examine is your background information before you joined starfleet. It seems our data has very little information about you, and to complete your full recruitment I feel for safety reasons I should be full acquainted with your background, unless you feel it is too intrusive?" Spock asked raising his eyebrow slightly, after time spent with Uhura he'd learnt to withhold instructions that may be seen as potentially offensive.

"Of course not." Jane licked her lips nervously linking her fingers together. "Although I don't really know what sort of information you're looking for Commander?".

"We have no relocation of the years leading up to your position at Starfleet. It says here that you spent a number of months taking part in a recovery scheme. May I ask what injuries you obtained in order to be placed in such as drastic programme."

Jane blinked a couple of times, letting Spock's words sink in. After years of trying to put her past behind her, here she was struggling to maintain her composure in front of the commander. She swallowed once, attempting to clear her throat which seemed to tighten in the few seconds of silence.

"They were not physical injuries Commander." She whispered looking down slightly, her hands gripping the chair. "I was relocated after a tragic accident involving my parents. I-I witnessed their death. Both myself and my brother Sam were relocated to another family where we were raised in a loving environment until I was able to join starfleet." She said feeling the weight of memories flow through her mind.

What she wouldn't give to see Sam or Scotty again.

Spock glanced up recognising the distant look in the young woman's eyes. The same look which he saw in himself from time to time when remembering his own mothers death.

"I am sorry for your loss". He spoke leaning across the table to stare at Jane, a look or understanding in his eyes. "I too know what it feels like to lose a relation. The undeniable emptiness of watching a loved one perish is a feeling that no one will understand".

"Thank you". Jane whispered finally able to smile, after the images that had haunted her mind for years were pushed to the back of her thoughts. "Is there anything else you need Commander?".

"No. We have covered the major sectors of information that I require.". Spock said standing up slowly. "You'll be assigned a place on board the Enterprise, working as backup navigator alongside Pavel Chekov."

"Great! Thank you so much". Jane stood up quickly to shake Spock's hand relieved at how calm and understanding the commander was, despite what she'd heard on Earth. "If you don't mind me asking, what's Captain Kirk like?".

Spock glanced up in shock, to find himself staring at the serious face of the woman. Obviously there was mixed receptions on Earth to Jim's unique way of leading the crew after his troubled history. But here was the new recruit nervous about working with him.

"It is unwise to believe all said about Jim back on Earth, Jane". Spock spoke lowering his voice, just a hind of a smile in his eyes. "He is one of the leading Captain's this ship has ever had, and has transformed into a admirable person".

Jane nodded smiling up at Spock, all worries about the interview vanished. Here she was landing her dream job.

All concerns about the past behind her.

"I will show you to your sleeping quarters, where you're uniform will be held". Spock gestured down the hallway to a small room.

* * *

"Captain, there's been a distress call from an unidentified planet". Uhura said quickly to turn around to face Jim, her eyes full of concern. It was rare to find a planet that had yet to be identified, let alone receive a distress call from it. Something sounded bad about the situation.

Kirk tried to hide the grin that had formed on his face.

The USS Enterprise was finally back in space, doing what it does best.

"All right, I suggest that we investigate the call before landing on the planet in search of life forms." Kirk said keeping his eyes straight ahead of him.

"I am not sure that is wise, Captain. We have no idea what is on the planet." Spock spoke quickly staring at Jim's smiling face. Something wasn't right with him, everyone knew he was reckless and went into potential danger without a flinch, but this was a different scenario altogether.

Jane walked into the bridge stopping next to Jim nervously. "Captain it's an honour to be working with you".

"You too Jane". Kirk replied sitting up straighter in his chair. "Whereabouts will you be working?".

Shit. He was the Captain, he should know where she'd be working. After all he was supposed to have read all files about potential recruits.

Jane smiled lightly aware of his embarrassment. "I'll be working with Chekov as backup navigator, although I have some background in engineering too".

"No kidding?". Jim raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "I'm sure you'll get along with our Chief Engineer-

"Captain!". A Scottish accent interrupted the pair as Scotty entered the bridge his face looking some what confused. "Do you mind telling me why I have a bunch of random newbies filling up this ship- I can barely remember your name as it is".

Jim smiled at the sight of the flustered Scott, savouring his entrance.

Jane froze next to him her eyes glues to Scotty. "I don't believe it." She whispered shaking slightly.

Scotty turned to face the dark haired woman standing next to Jim. Her green eyes focused on him. Slowly Scotties jaw dropped as he stared at Jane.

"Holy shit." He whispered walking a couple of steps forwards.

The room went silent as the two stared at each other unable to say anything. "Do you two know each other or something?".

"You can say that again, Jim". Scotty said, his face breaking into a huge grin. "What are you waiting for lass, come here". He shouted holding out his arms towards Jane who in turn ran towards him hugging the Scott.

"Scotty?". She whispered into his neck, feeling his body tremble with fits of laughter. "Is it really you?".

"Of course it's me darling". Scotty beamed pulling back from Jane. "Let me get a better look at you! What on Earth are you doing here."

Jim smiled standing up quickly. "Jane's our newest recruit. How do you two know each other?".

Slowly Scotty released Jane who turned to face Jim, her eyes tearing slightly. "After my parents died, I was sent to live with the Scott family, with my brother Sam". She laughed hitting Scotty on his chest lightly. "We basically grew up together. Sorry Captain, it's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Jim watched the two smiling at each other before sitting back in his chair. A crippling feeling hitting his stomach.

Pain shot through his body as he stumbled to the floor.

"Jim?". Someone shouted at him, before darkness surrounded his eyes. Great. Just what he needed. Passing out on the first day.

Bones was going to give him hell.

Beside him, someone- probably Spock. Lifted his body up, attempting to carry Kirk to the medical sector.

Jim opened his mouth attempting to protest, but nothing came out.

Darkness surrounded him once more.

* * *

"Jim?". A voice startled him as the bright lights of the medical sector forced him into conciousness. His head pounded as Jim force his eyes open, glancing at the man standing next to him. "Dammit, Jim". McCoy whispered leaning down closer to Jim his eyes examining the bruises on his head. "I told you, you were pushing yourself too hard".

"What are you talking about Bones?". Jim smiled attempting to sit up in the crisp white bed, ignoring the pain in his head that responded to his sudden movement. "I'm fine. I think". He said thinking back to how he ended up passing out. "Why did I pass out?".

Bones stared a Jim for a few seconds before sighing heavily. "You had a panic attack." He whispered frowning.

_A panic attack._

"What?". Jim said running his fingers through his hair. "A panic attack! You're joking, very funny." He mumbled sarcastically, lifting the sheets off of him. While he stood up he noticed the silence on Bone's behalf. "What?". He said frowning at his friend. The expression on his face was a mixture of worry and frustration, either way it wasn't a good sign for Jim.

"You cant go on like this". McCoy whispered walking closer to Jim.

"Go on like what? I'm fine, Bones". Jim said firmly raising his eyebrows, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You're not. I think you know you're not as well. But your attempting to convince us and yourself that everything's okay." McCoy whispered staring at his friend. After all the years they'd been friends he'd never seen Jim act like this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Jim said walking away from McCoy towards the door.

Ignoring his shaking hands.

Ignoring his increasing heartbeat.

"The two weeks away from work". McCoy called making Jim stop walking. "You spent the whole time counting down the days to come back didn't you?".Jim stayed silent waiting for Bones to continue. He knew him too well to hide the growing frustration and emptiness he'd been feeling for the last two weeks. "I know why."

Jim spun around to glare at the man across the room. "What because I like my job? Why is that such a big deal."

"Because you blame yourself." Bones whispered watching Jim's expression. "You want to save everyone Jim. But you cant, I of all people know that better than everyone".

"I cant let any more innocent people die." Jim said staring at Bones before turning to leave once more.

"You need to talk to Spock, Jim". Bone's shouted after the shaking man. "He's you're second in command, he has a right to know how you are feeling".

"There's no time". Jim said leaving the medical unit. "I have a distress call to answer."

* * *

**What do you guys think? If you like it so far please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you for all the follows and favourites we're nearly getting to the action ;)**

**Here's chapter 3**

* * *

"I really don't see how this is going to help me". Jim mumbled sliding further down in his chair, facing Spock. His patience wearing thin. If anything spending time away from the mission was making him more stressed.

"Jim. Doctor McCoy thought it would be best if you discussed your thoughts with a member of the crew. Being your first officer it would be advisable for a sufficient member working close by to understand how emotionally stable our captain is." Spock replied staring at Kirk.

He could be such a pain in the ass.

"Spock. I am emotionally stable." Jim shouted throwing his arms in the air. It would take him ages to convince the Vulcan that he was fine.

"With all due respect Jim, your panic attack is substantial confirmation that you may need my assistance."

Kirk raised his eyebrows before standing up quickly. "All I need, is to get back to the mission." He whispered angrily. "In case you've forgotten, there's a distress call that we need to investigate."

"Jim." Spock said holding onto Kirks arm, fixing him into place. "I feel the similarity between your actions now, and mine while watching Vulcan be destroyed." He said quickly, watching Jim's blank expression. "You are pushing yourself into the authoritative role of Captain, to distract your self from the deaths that you believe you should have interrupted."

"I cant let any more people die, Spock." Jim whispered feeling his confident mask vanish. "I won't let any more people die."

"In order to maintain a strong structured crew, I believe you should accept a proposition that may seem challenging, Captain". Spock bowed his head slightly.

"What?". Jim turned around once more.

"Do not allow your grief to shadow your strengths Jim." Spock said slowly. "Upon joining starfleet each individual is taught the safety risks that this position holds, and we all agreed to them. Do not blame yourself for other peoples actions, I of all people know how damaging that guilt can be".

"How can I stop feeling guilty Spock." Jim said glaring at him slightly. "I'm not you. I can't choose not to feel".

"Explain to me what you believe triggered your panic attack." Spock said sitting back into the chair.

"It was when Scotty and Jane had their little reunion, I guess. But I don't see how that would make me feel guilty." He whispered finally looking back to Spock for help. Oh God. Soon they'll be talking about his relationship with his mother, or some crap like that.

"The strong sibling bond was evident, the only way I may get a true understanding is by looking into your mind Jim. If you allow it."

Kirk stared at Spock for a couple of seconds before nodding.

Maybe if Spock saw inside his mind, he would see how emotionally stable he really was. And he'd be able to get back to work faster.

Spock stepped closer to Jim analysing his face before slowly lifting his hand in front of the other man's head. Softly he touched Jim's forehead closing his eyes as he saw inside his mind. Quickly he opened his eyes, before backing up a few steps, allowing Jim to catch his breath.

"What did you see?". Jim panted leaning against the chair, as Spock stayed silent. "Spock? Come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

"You are afraid." Spock spoke softly.

"Afraid?". Jim shouted leaning up. "Bullshit."

"You are afraid of the destroying more relationships, if further death occurs on this ship. The strong sibling bond portrayed by Mister Scott and Miss Walker forced you to hyperventilate because your thoughts portray an outcome of almost certain death if you are on board the USS Enterprise. You blame yourself for deaths that haven't even occurred yet".

The two men went silent as Spock's words sunk in.

How could James Kirk, a man of unbelievable confidence, have such a low self esteem.

To become afraid.

"What should I do?". Kirk whispered looking up at Spock, suddenly worried that he may be seen as unworthy to be Captain.

"I do not know". Spock replied frowning slightly. "I suggest we continue work until we have further information on how to deal with the effects."

Jim looked up at Spock quickly surprised at his words.

He was sure that Spock was going to suggest a leave of absence for him. Why didn't he?

"You're not going to ask me to resign as Captain?". He whispered frowning.

"No. I believe that you are fully capable of continuing you position, Captain." Spock said standing up quickly, to walk towards the door. "Shall we continue with work Jim?".

* * *

"Tell me everything". Scotty grinned standing opposite Jane and Chekov, his cheeks red with excitement. "I mean obviously I knew you'd get a place at starfleet lass, I could see it the moment I met you. I just want to catch up on everything I missed".

"It really isn't that interesting Scotty. Just the basic eduction then job routine- nothing else. I didn't bribe my way in, if that's what you're hinting at". She laughed nudging him. "By the way, I need to hear the story of Archer's beagle."

"Oh well we really should be getting back to work Janey!". Scotty grinned standing up quickly, making both Jane and Chekov, laugh as he hastily left the room.

"I knew that would send him flying". Jane whispered under her breath to Chekov smiling slightly. Her nerves not quit gone from joining the Enterprise. "How do you think Captain Kirk is?". She said turning towards the young Russian slowly, noticing how anxious the young man seemed.

"I'm not sure. That has never happened before". Chekov whispered ducking his head slightly.

"What do we do now?". Sulu turned around to face the rest of the crew. "Kirks talking with Spock, and we're left without a Captain or first officer."

"Guys I'm getting signs of an incoming message from the distress call". Uhura said catching everyone's attention her fingers frantically typing. "It's going to take some time to get the right frequency and pitch. But we're being transmitted a message from an unidentified planet."

"Should we contact the Captain?". Jane whispered staring at Uhura.

"No need. I'm fine". Jim entered the bridge with Spock walking quickly behind. The pair glanced at each other once before departing. "Just a one off incident. But really. I'm fine."

"Captain. We have an incoming message located from the distress call".

"Can you play it out loud?". Jim asked keeping his eyes straight ahead. Forcing himself to stay calm.

"I can try but the quality is not going to be good, and I'm not sure what language the call is even going to be in." Uhura said frowning slightly. Quickly she pressed the message to transmit around the room.

The loud scratchy reception was uncomfortable as the crew waited for any confirmation of life from the distress message.

But there was nothing.

No sound of life.

No sound of anyone in danger, in need of help.

Nothing.

Jane glanced up at Kirk who's forehead was wrinkled in frustration, before finally his eyes landed on her.

"There's nothing?". Uhura interrupted turning around to Jim. "Why would they send a message with nothing on?".

"Proof." The crew turned to Jane, staring at the new recruit.

"What do you mean?". Sulu asked raising an eyebrow, urging the young woman to continue.

"Well, if we're getting a message. Then it means that some sort of ship is on that planet, right?". She whispered glancing at everyone's faces.

"You are correct Jane. But I am not certain what you mean by proof." Spock said standing up frigidly..

"Well maybe it's not a distress message." Jane said staring at Jim once more. "Maybe it's proof that something on that planet has the power and strength to be able to get hold of a different ship. By sending this message it's luring us onto the planet."

Jim's eyes shot up as Jane spoke. "Could there still be crew members from the ship?". He asked quickly.

"I don't know it's just a theory." She whispered nervous at her idea. "But whatever this is!". She said gesturing to the continuing message. "It doesn't sound like a distress message. More like a bait, for us to come closer."

"Chekov and Jane. Scan for any signs of life or vegetation on the planet. Uhura try to send a message back. If it is a lure I want to know, if not we might need to plan a rescue mission. Sulu get closer to the planet we may need to enhance our signal with the call".

Jane turned to Chekov before typing on the screen below her, the pair continued to search for life forms before all screens went blank.

System failure.

"Captain! We've got a problem". Chekov shouted frantically searching for a way to get the data back. "Everything's gone! System failure".

"I don't understand." Jane whispered frowning. "There was no signs of power loss."

"Something's harbouring the ships power". Spock glanced up at Jim quickly questioning his plan. "If this continues the ship will lose vital control".

"Sulu send us back a couple of miles. I have a strong suspicion this has something to do with our distress call". Jim said licking his lips nervously. "If we stay back we can devise a plan tomorrow without anything happening to the ship".

"And then what? We go down into the unknown?". Uhura whispered glancing from Spock to Jim.

"If we have to. But I suggest we all call it a day". Jim said sharing a look with Spock. "I think we can all use a little rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a slightly longer chapter!**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Hours passed as silence evaded the ship. Jane lay in the cool crisp bed waiting for sleep to finally take over. But nothing happened. The stress of the day was to much. Knowing that a ship you were sleeping in was above a planet using a fake distress call was unnerving to say the least. Each second that went by was a second wasted. Who knew what was in that planet. Whether anyone was still alive.

The loud chime of the alarm cloud startled her as the small red digits shone through the room.

6 AM, that meant that she'd had about three hours sleep. Great.

What a way to show how capable she was in stressful situations- dark circles under her eyes.

At least now they could get back to work, and find out how to get close enough to the planet without all of their power being lost.

Sighing she kicked off the white sheets staring at her pale face in the mirror. There was no way she'd get away with looking this sleep deprived. Quickly she threw on her new uniform willing herself not to cringe under the soft material.

It would never sink in that she actually got a place on the Enterprise.

The bright lights of the hall hurt her eyes as she made her way to the food hall. Breakfast was the last thing she wanted, but it would be a chance to see Scotty again. A chance to get to know her fellow crew.

As she entered the large room full of chairs and tables her heart sunk.

Empty.

Maybe she'd gotten up a little bit too early.

There was no way anyone else would be up for breakfast now, let alone Scotty. If he'd kept up his old habits he'd be one of the last awake in the morning.

Slowly she walked over to the long table full of a different variety of foods, and picked up a random bowl before sitting on a table nearby. Looking down at the food you could almost be fooled that it was really pieces of fruit, but they'd all had the training and knew it was just a simulation of energy efficient matter which tasted and looked like ordinary food, but contained every mineral you needed for such a high pace job.

Placing a piece of apple in her mouth Jane sighed. The lack of sleep was taking it's toll.

"You're up early". A voice startled her from her daydream as Kirk walked into the huge room, striding towards the table full of food before taking a seat opposite the young woman.

"I could say the same to you". Jane replied smiling politely, praying the dark circles under her eyes wouldn't give the Captain doubts about her place on thee ship.

Jim grinned biting into a piece of toast before answering. "I'm the Captain. It's acceptable for be to put in extra time before the crew begin." He said chewing slowly. "But really. Why are you up so early? Most recruits usually take all the free time that they can get."

"I guess I'm not most recruits". Jane said staring at Kirk who raised his eyebrows in question. She wasn't getting away that easily. "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled slowly staring at the fruit in her bowl.

"It takes some time to get used to it here. But don't worry it'll get easier". Jim said softly watching the brunette frown. "Unless there's a specific reason that's keeping you awake?".

Jane pushed her bowl away quickly before leaning in closer.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you at all?". She whispered squinting slightly.

"What the distress call? Yeah, we've never seen anything like it". Jim replied unsure on where the conversation was going.

"Not just that. The fact that as soon as we got closer to the planet the ship started to lose power! That could never happen without external or internal damage to the ship."

"So you think someone's trying to warn us not to go closer to the planet." Jim said slowly.

"I'm not sure, maybe? But either way we can't back out now". Jane said tucking her lose hair behind one ear.

"Because if something is going on down there, then lives could be in danger- there could be people who need our help". Jim said glancing at the bowl Jane had pushed aside, food still left in it. Quickly he pushed it back in front of her smiling warmly at the new recruit. "You can't let this get to you though. Eat. You need the energy."

It dawned on Jane that this was the first proper conversation that she'd had with Kirk. And she'd managed to seem like a complete psycho by bringing up all her theories about the planet.

Was it too much to ask to be able to act normal for at least a few days.

"I'm sorry. Believe me I'm not this crazy usually, let's start over". Jane smiled quickly eating the rest of her fruit before holding out her hand. "Hi. I'm Jane Walker, it's nice to meet you Captain Kirk."

"It's my pleasure. But call me Jim- we're not on the clock yet." Kirk grinned sitting further back in his chair. "So tell me a bit about yourself Jane."

"I'm really not that interesting. I grew up with the Scotty family after my parents died, and spent most of my time running around with Scotty and my brother Sam".

"What was it like living with Scotty?". Kirk laughed picturing his sarcastic friend.

Jane grinned. "Never boring believe me."

"Is your brother in Starfleet?". Jim raised an eyebrow quickly enjoying this part of the conversation.

Keeping his mind off of the distress call was helping him surprisingly- he hadn't felt this calm in ages.

"No, I guess you could call him a traveller. No ones heard from him in years, he's always searching for new places to explore, by the time he comes home it's like he never left." Jane said smiling sadly.

"So, you guys were close?". Jim whispered not wanting to upset the new recruit.

"We were so close, that as long as Scotty didn't speak people would assume we were triplets." Jane grinned. "But Scotty's accent kind of gave the truth away."

"I swear, half the time I have no idea what that guy is saying". Kirk laughed finishing his toast.

"I'm going to go prepare for the day." Jane smiled politely once more before standing up. "Thanks for making my morning less lonely Captain".

"Jim". Kirk replied watching the dark haired woman walk down the hall almost bumping into Bones.

"Jim". She said waving.

McCoy frowned watching as Jane left the room, quickly he walked over to Kirk sitting across from his friend.

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking". McCoy mumbled rolling his eyes at Jim. He'd seen his friend with one too many women over the years, so it wasn't a surprise to see him latching on to the new recruit.

"You know. For once, she didn't seem interested in me". Jim whispered staring in the direction where Jane had left. "It was weird."

"Yeah, well you would find it strange that a female other than Uhura isn't interested in you Jim". Bones smirked staring at Kirk. "How was your conversation with Spock?".

Jim turned to McCoy smiling slightly at his friend. "Surprisingly helpful."

"Good. No fainting on me today, It's embarrassing to watch".

* * *

The bridge was busy as the crew prepared to tackle the business of getting close enough to the planet without losing all power.

Jane sat next to Chekov double checking all systems that had shut off a day earlier.

"Everything seems fine so far, how about you Chekov?". Jane said typing quickly on her screen.

"We're good to go!". Chekov grinned smiling at Jane.

Spock walked onto the bridge standing stiffly next to Jim. "Captain, what is your strategy for today's mission?". His words held a touch of worry as Spock analysed Jim's face. As far as he could tell Jim was tackling everything with ease.

"Spock." Kirk whispered leaning close enough to the man without anyone else hearing. "Believe me. I'm fine.".

"Captain. I was merely asking a suitable-

"Today we are going to see how close we can get to the planet, without losing all power. If we have to we might have to send a message to the distress signal". Jim cut in staring at Spock. "Is everyone good to go?". He called out to the rest of the team, before sitting in his chair.

"Yes Captain."

"Great. Sulu continue forward with ease." Jim said to Sulu his forehead wrinkling with concentration. "If anyone see's signs of power loss, tell me".

"Yes Captain." Sulu replied pushing the ship forward slowly.

The bridge was silent as the crew waiting for something catastrophic to happen. But the ship was fine.

"Sir, we're further towards the planets atmosphere than we were yesterday- there's been no interference with the ship."

"Have we got any signs of life forms yet?". Jim asked.

"Yes Captain." Jane said slowly turning to face Kirk. "There's human life form on the planet."

"Spock, we may need to plan a rescue mission." Jim frowned confused at the thought of humans on a unidentified planet.

Uhura turned around to face Jim. "Captain! We've got another message, it looks different this time."

A dark figure shone onto the screen in front of the crew, as slowly the vision got clearer. The background looked like an abandoned ship, with pieces of machinery and technology scattered across the room.

Something bad had happened there.

Pieces of ceiling hung in random positions, as finally the colour was made apparent. Blood. The deep dark colour of blood was everywhere.

"This is Captain James Kirk from the USS Enterprise, will you identify yourself?". Kirk spoke loudly in hope of the person who had sent the message.

A glass shattering male scream rang through the bridge as the crew held their ears.

"This is Captain James Kirk from the USS Enterprise. Identify yourself and we will help you."

Jane felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge as the crew waited for signs of life forms. Slowly Chekov place a comforting hand over Jane's, as the two watched the screen.

Again another scream sent shivers down the crew.

"This is horrible". Uhura said turning to face Jim, tears in her eyes.

A loud bang brought the attention of the crew back to the message as a man limped towards the camera.

"This is Samuel Walker. If you can hear this you have to run, go as far away as you can. Or you will die".

Jane felt the floor under her feet drop as she stared up at the screen.

Every muscle in her body froze.

Sam.

"Oh my god". She whispered as she felt her legs move. "Sam!". She screamed out to the bloodied face on the screen.

"Jane? Oh shit." Sam cried the blood on his face dripping over his eyes. "You have to leave. All of you leave. You have no idea what's down here please-

The video cut off as silence returned on the bridge.

Jane felt all of the blood fall from her face as she glanced at Jim.

"Jane, we will do everything we can-".

"Beam me down." Jane cut off Kirk as she stared at the blonde man in front of her.

"What?". Jim replied fear returning in his eyes.

"You have to!". She shouted glancing from Jim to Spock. "He's my brother, I cant stand here and another member of my family die- not again". Quickly Jane sprinted out of the bridge down the hallway where the launch pad was located, before a strong hand grabbed her arm. Turning around she face Jim again, a look of concentration in his eyes.

"I can't let you go down there." Jim said waiting as Spock followed the pair.

"It's unsafe for a new recruit to be placed in such a highly hazardous environment." Spock said staring sadly at the dark haired woman.

"Please". She whispered staring at the two men.

"I'm sorry". Jim replied not wanting to look in her eyes. "I can't let you go down there."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hopefully the build up to the action was okay. **

**Believe me, this isn't ending. Someone will be going onto the planet ;)**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
